lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Murtaugh
Trish Murtaugh is the wife of LAPD Sergeant Roger Murtaugh, the mother of children Rianne, Nick, and Carrie Murtaugh and the mother-in-law of rookie detective Sergeant Lee Butters. She appears in every film. Biography Trish met a man named Roger Murtaugh, an LAPD police officer. They got married and had three kids, Rianne, Nick and Carrie. As the years went by, she became so excited to know that she was going to become a grandmother as her daughter Rianne got married and is expecting. Personality Trish is devoted as a wife to Roger and thinks very highly of him. Even though she doesn't understand his style of a sense of humor, she handles it very well and still loves him. Being the mother of three kids and taking care of things around the house is not easy for her, especially being a housewife. She believes it would be a good thing to spend more time with Roger and the kids with his retirement pending close. But it's always thoughtful of her to be in support of Roger, no matter what. As much as she is glad that Roger has Martin Riggs as a partner, she is proud to accept Riggs as part of the family, especially after Riggs had lost Victoria Lynn Riggs, his wife. She also expects Riggs to keep a close eye on Roger and always bring him back home to her at the end of each and every shift. Lethal Weapon Trish and the kids surprise Roger in celebration of his 50th birthday. She later talks to Roger and tells him she got a call from an old friend that tried calling him yesterday. The now clean-shaven Roger realizes who it is and he heads for work almost immediately. The next day, Trish is seen setting up dinner for her husband when he brings along his new partner Martin Riggs over. She is introduced to him and is happy to have him over for dinner. The following night, just before Christmas Eve, Rianne gets kidnapped. Trish immediately figures it out when Roger receives a phone call from Mr. Joshua of Shadow Company and he tells Nick and Carrie to go to their bedrooms, fearing for their safety. Roger tells her that he and Martin are going to go after the men who kidnapped Rianne, and get her back. With her daughter back alive and unharmed and Riggs and Roger alright, she welcomes Riggs over to her house for Christmas dinner. Lethal Weapon 2 In the second film, Trish is seen at her house watching the commercial that Rianne is in with Roger, Riggs, Rianne's, new boyfriend George, Nick, Carrie and Mickey McGee. She sees Roger eating a tuna fish sandwich and begins to tell him that they're boycotting tuna because it kills dolphins. When they discover that the commercial Rianne is in is about having safe sex, Roger tells Trish to take Nick and Carrie upstairs believing they are too young to be informed about it, to which Trish does. Later, Trish is next seen giving Riggs a golden pen she found in the laundry, to which he tells her it was from the night his wife Vicky died and she hears the whole story from him about it. That night, Arjen Rudd's right-hand-man, Pieter Vorstedt and his henchmen break into the Murtaugh house and tie and gag Roger and Trish with duct tape in their bed and give Murtaugh a warning for him and the other detectives investigating the krugerrand case to back off the case, and after the bad guys leave, Nick, Carrie and Rianne come in and free their parents. Trish doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film after the attack, but according to Roger, she took Carrie, Nick, and Rianne to her sister's house in Bellflower for the time being for their safety until the case was solved. Lethal Weapon 3 Trish appears in the third film telling Roger to wear his bullet-proof vest the last 5 days of work before he retires and tells Riggs to keep an eye on Roger. When Riggs and Roger later on get involved in a shooting with a gang and Roger kills one of them who is Nick's friend, Darryl Smithers, Riggs calls to inform Trish who later tells Nick. Trish also goes to Darryl's funeral and helps break up an almost fight between Roger and Darryl's parents. Trish appears lastly with the children who surprise Roger with a cake for his retirement, to which Roger unfortunately tells them he's not going to retire and decides to stay with the force for another 10 years. Trish and the kids understand and support Roger's decision to stay on the force. Trish then tells the kids and Leo (who came to see Roger) to leave and then makes out with Roger in the tub. Lethal Weapon 4 Trish appears with Rianne who welcomes back Roger and Riggs from work again, and they join the Hong family for a Chinese breakfast. They find it very delicious. The next day or so, she is seen held captive along with Rianne and Lorna Cole when Wah Sing Ku and the Triads invade their home and recapture the Hongs. After a failed attempt of rescuing them by Riggs and Murtaugh, they are left to die with the house set on fire committed by Ku and the Triads. Only one of the Hongs, Ping, who evaded capture, was able to cut them free and Trish quickly left the house along with everyone else as all they could do was sadly watch it burn. A couple of days later, she then appears much happier when Rianne has given birth to Victoriad, along with husband Lee Butters. She poses in a picture with Roger, Rianne and Butters and Victoria, Carrie, Nick, Riggs and Lorna and Billy, Leo, and Captain Murphy to remember the family moment. Behind the Scenes Trish Murtaugh was portrayed by Darlene Love in all four Lethal Weapon movies. Television Series For info on Trish Murtaugh in the TV series, click here. Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:African-Americans Category:Lethal Weapon characters Category:Lethal Weapon 2 characters Category:Lethal Weapon 3 characters Category:Lethal Weapon 4 characters Category:Murtaugh Family